Coffee Break
by Kat610le
Summary: Sequel to "Endgame" Artemis and Wally invite their friends over for coffee but there is more than just a regular coffee break. Wally/Artemis, Dick/Zatanna, Kaldur/Raquel, Connor/Mgann


**Palto Alto**

Wally and Artemis went to the local coffee shop to meet up with some friends after what has happen in the past.

They thought it would be good to be with the people they love.

Artemis wore a green oversized shirt, dark jeans, leather sandals, a arrow necklace Ollie gave her, and her hair in a bun with a black cross body purse.

Wally wore a orange basic t shirt, khaki jeans, and black Vans.

They waited for a few minutes and everyone came walking into the shop.

"Artemis Wally!" said Mgann.

"Hey!" said Artemis as she hugged one of her best friends.

"What up man" said Dick.

"Hey" said Wally as he shook his friends hand.

They said their hellos to everyone and sat down.

"Thanks for inviting us" said Connor.

"Well it was all Wally idea. We wanted you guys to have a special treat after..what happened in the past" said Artemis.

"Well it is very nice of you" said Zatanna.

"So does anyone have any plans for today?" asked Raquel.

"Zee and I are thinking we can take you all to the park you know chill and maybe play some football" said Dick.

"Totally you are so going to get beat Boy Wonder!" said Wally

"Your on"

"Oh just like old times" said Artemis

"Yes it is" said Zatanna.

The waiter came up and said "Hi my name is Tiffany what would you guys like to order?"

"Um I would like to have two slices of Marble pound cake, three orders of your Christmas special drinks, and one peaches and cream muffin please" said Wally.

" I would like to have a caramel Frappuccino" said Artemis

" I want a dark chocalate frappuccino" said Zatanna

"I will have a cranberry white chocolate mocha"said Mgann

"I get a chocolate cookie frap." said Raquel.

"I will have a decaf pike place roast" said Dick.

"I have the bottled vanilla frappucccino" said Connor.

"And I will have a energy vanilla light" said Kaldur.

"Ok I get your order in few minutes" said Tiffany and she walked off to the kitchen.

"Hey Kaldur how is Atlantis coming along?'asked Dick.

"Its alright and we even have a new prince runnin around so its all good" said Kaldur as he put his arm around Raquel.

"That's cool what about you Con anything happen at the cave?"

"Dick you were there yesterday I think you already know" said Connor.

"He always know he is the son of Batman" said Zatanna.

After a few miutes of talking there orders came in.

"Thank you" said Wally.

Wally stuffed his mouth on the muffin and pound cake.

"Wally slow down you might as well get a stomach ache" said Artemis.

"Sorry babe". wally took a sip of his drinks and got a brain freeze.

'OW MY HEAD!" yelled Wally and he fell off his seat with his hands tightly to his head.

Everyone laughed.

"Not funny" said Wally.

**The park**

After the coffee shop they all changed and went to the park.

Artemis and Wally wore the same thing.

Zatanna wore black skinny jeans, a white lace oversized shirt, she changed out of her boots into black flats, a gold cross necklace, and a chained purse.

Dick wore a a blue cotton shirt, black jeans, and black Vans.

Mgann changed into a grey blouse, blue jeans, a red belt, blue TOMS, and a jean jacket.

Connor wore somewhat a jean shirt with the sleeves by his elbows, black jeans, vintage black fingerless gloves, combat boots, and a brown belt.

Kaldur wore a red polo shirt, dark blue denim, a black belt, and white all star converse.

The girls sat and chat at a picnic table while the boys play football.

It was dick vs. wally team.

**Wally and Connor**

**Dick and Kaldur**

They started playing. Kicking and pushing each other mostly.

"So how are you guys feeling after the Bonfire?" asked Mgann.

"Well Kaldur and I have started to get to know each other more and I let him stay in my apartment until he helps fixes things in Atlantis" said Raquel.

She watched her boyfriend push Wally to the ground and running to the goal.

"Aww that's sweet." said Zatanna.

"What about you Zee?" asked Artemis. She lifted her eyebrow and smiled.

"Uh well like Raquel and I got to see more of his Boy Wonder side than his serious side and we would often visit the Wayne Manor for dinner and say hi to Batman what about you Artemis?" said Zatanna.

"Same as Usual beside dinner with his family and go see my mom and jade oh and we bought a new tv since wally threw oatmeal at it and it broke so what about you Mgann are you and Connor getting along?" said Artemis.

The girls laughed and mgann said "Oh we came to and understanding with each other and beast boy loves Connor as a brother as long as he doesn't turn into a _monkey_ and bother him its good and Connor have helped me with my powers and the rest is good".

"Well that's great because you and him are a good couple" said Raquel.

The girls laughed gain as the guys were cheering over the football game.

"WHO WON?" shouted Zatanna.

"I DID HAHAHA YEA!" yelled Wally as he ran up and kissed Artemis.

"Well that great" said Mgann. Connnor went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

The guys took a rest and some water and Dick said" Do you girl want to play?"

"What do you mean?" asked Raquel.

"Oh you know guys vs. girls whoever wins has to buy the winning team dinner" said Dick.

The girls glanced at each other.

"Your on"said Zatanna with a smirk.

She took the ball from her boy friend and ran to the field.

" C'MON ARE YOU SCARED TO LOSE!" she yelled and tossed the ball to Artemis.

The girls ran to the field all lined up in front of the boys.

The game started and artemis ran with ball and tossed it to Mgann who tossed it to Raquel. The girls tried to black the ball but the boys kept on carrying them and grabbing the ball from the girls.

They laughed and screamed and at the end of the day the girls won.

"YEAH GIRLS WON!" yelled Artemis.

They all gave each other high fives. As the boys had their heads down in disappointment.

They all sat back sown at the table panting.

"So this means we have to buy dinner" said Kaldur.

"Yes and pay for it" said Raquel.

"Aww man" said the guys as they put their heads down.

The girls laughed.

It was going to be a great dinner.

**Hope you guys like it bye!**


End file.
